iPod Tag Challenge: Dreams
by Watercolour Lamppost
Summary: An iPod tag challenge, which consists in seeking inspiration from ten songs on shuffle and writing drabbles about them. My theme? Dreams. Characters from the marvelous Harry Potter series's dreams. Reviews are embraced and appreciated.


**Hi. :) I decided to do an iPod Tag Challenge after seeing another user, sazcmc, make one of her own about Dramione. Mine is centered around dreams the characters in HP have. It works like this: you put your music player on shuffle and write a drabble inspired by the first ten songs that come up. You can only write your drabble in the space of time of the song the drabble is based on. If you decide to do one, too, then have fun. :D It is, really, quite swell to do.**

**1. If I Needed Someone — The Beatles**

**James Potter's dream**

Lily rushed over to James. "James, I'm so sorry!" She ran and tackled him into a hug. James was very shocked at this. Wasn't she supposed to hate him?

"Lily, I don't understand."

"What?" she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Don't you hate me?"

"Quite the opposite, James, and I've just found it out! I...I love you!"

"You do? You mean that, Lily?"

"Of course I mean that, James." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Lily..." he smiled.

Lily didn't think and kissed him.

**2. Happiness Is A Warm Gun — The Beatles**

**Sirius Black's dream**

Sirius was alone in a room. Thinking. Not much to think of, though. It was his mind. The blankness in his mind was killing him. He could've been thinking of prancing sheeps and would have been much happier doing whatever. And then his body — it yearned for it. For the morphine.

He was locked in an Azkaban cell, how could he ever obtain the drug? The dementors were having a feast upon his depression. He wanted the morphine so damn bad.

"Isn't that too bad?" a sexy voice came from the corner. An attractive looking nurse stood there, and Sirius blinked.

She walked over to him and injected the morphine into his arm.

He was in warm bliss, until he realized he was hallucinating.

**3. Across The Universe — The Beatles**

**Remus Lupin's dream**

Away and forever floating. That's where they were. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. What were they? Nothing. Merely nothing across the galaxy, across the stars, across the universe.

They loved each other so much, their spirits combined and formed one. The spirit is, physically, nothing. So, really, it was them. It was their love. Everything they had ever done, their every emotion. Their spirits. Their souls. It was limitless, undying love, that hoped to stumble upon a living being on their long galactic journey, and fill that being with their love, so this being could be as happy as they now were.

They just were there, forever floating. Across the universe. Forever in love.

**4. Cherbourg — Beirut**

**Severus Snape's dream**

A young Snape and a young Lily were sitting cross-legged in a park, the warm sun above them, and they felt so happy and at peace. Snape sighed. "Lily, what're we gonna do?"

Lily smiled and got up, pulling at Snape's arm. "Come, sit at the table with me, Sev."

"At the table?" he asked curiously.

She smiled. "Yeah, at the table."

A table appeared out of thin air, and they sat and talked for what seemed like a blissful eternity. Snape couldn't be happier, being chattered away by the love of his life. He leaned in and tried to kiss her, but when he woke up it was a dream.

5. Glass Onion — The Beatles

Luna Lovegood's dream

Luna Lovegood had a kaleidoscope. She was looking through it everyday, all day. It brought her happiness, seeing the distorted world in all sorts of colors and patterns, and it hypnotized her...

Then, on the nearby ground, she picked up a glass onion. She looked through it, and as if it were a Portkey, it absorbed her into its world.

It was full of fields of onions, of trees that grew onions, of shoes shaped like onions and onion people and onion people eating onion soup...

Luna liked having onion dreams.

**6. The Fray — Joanna Newsom**

**Hermione Granger's dream**

Hermione was prancing through a field full of white flowers. Little white flowers popping up in a field of vibrantly green grass, surrounded by trees that bore lilies. She was wearing a flowy white dress, and plucked a lily off the tree and put it in her hair.

She rolled down the hill, laughing madly, the flowers plucking themselves off the ground and attaching themselves to her and her dress, so she was covered by millions of flowers, beautiful flowers.

The flowers glowed and she floated up to a cloud, where she surveyed two people — a couple — running across the field, and suddenly she felt sad and lonely, and then she woke up.

**7. The Name Of The Game — Mamma Mia! cast**

**Draco Malfoy's dream**

Hermione glared at Draco Malfoy from the top of the stairwell.

"What do you want, Draco?" she spat.

Draco looked down at his feet. "Hermione, I'm so sorry."

She looked at him coldly. "You're not sorry. You're saying that so I'll go back to you. But I won't. I know I'm just your puppet, _Malfoy_."

He flinched at they way she spat his surname. "Hermione, you don't understand!"

"I understand, Draco Malfoy! I've given you so many opportunities to tell me the name of the game. You've told me nothing. I gave up everything for our relationship. But in the end, see what happened?"

"It's just... Your smile, and the sound of your voice, Hermione, and they way you understand me, Hermione, it's unbelievable! I love _you_, Hermione, not her!"

"Then tell me, please, the name of the game."

"That I want _you_, Hermione. You make me feel...like the luckiest man alive."

Hermione's face softened. She chuckled lightly, and tears welled in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Draco. I can't do this."

And she pattered up the stairs, forever out of his life.

**8. If I Fell — The Beatles**

**Ronald Weasley's dream**

"Hermione."

"Yes, Ron?"

Ron held Hermione's hands. "Hermione, what if we fell in love?"

"Wh...WHAT? Excuse me?"

"If I trust in you, would you run and hide?"

"No, Ron, of course not..."

"Hermione, I can't do it."

"Do what?"

"Bring myself to say this."

"Say what, Ron?"

"That I...would absolutely love to love you, Hermione Granger."

Hermione laughed and kissed his cheek. "Lavender Brown'll cry at that."

"I know." he said. "But I fell in love with you."

**9. Revolution — The Beatles**

**Harry Potter's dream**

Harry was at a protest. He was in the 1960s, at a protest against the war in Vietnam.

"We all wanna revolution!" the leader yelled. The crowd erupted in 'Yeah!'s.

"But it'll be alright in the end!" Harry yelled.

"We all wanna contribution!"

"YEAH!"

"But we're doing all we can!"

"WE ALL WANNA REVOLUTION!"

"HELL YEAH!"

"But it'll all be alright!" Harry reasoned. "Alright!"

The scene changed. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were in front of Harry. He was so madly scared until Voldemort began tap dancing. The Death Eaters began singing 'Revolution'. Harry laughed himself silly.

"And you know it's gonna be...!" the Death Eaters sang.

"ALRIGHT!" Harry sang jubilantly.

**10. Forks And Knives — Beirut**

**Nymphadora Tonks's dream**

Remus and Tonks sat in a picturesce, minuscule island in the middle of a brilliantly blue sea.

"We're finally here, Tonks, we're alone." Remus smiled.

Tonks smiled back at him. "Remus, I've been dreaming of this for so long!"

Remus got up, as did Tonks. They danced away, and danced and danced, lost in their little world. Days passed, years passed.

They were together at last.


End file.
